new day
by Ageha's illusion
Summary: the way to apologize ,one shot colonello and you


I think I turn colonello into a pervert *grins innocently*

It wasn't easy to pull together a vacation in two weeks, but somehow Colonello managed it. He even arranged a couple days off from work so we could have a long weekend. "We aren't going anywhere fancy" he said apologetically on the way to the airport. "But at least it will be some one-on-one time for us"

"So where are we going?" I asked. He hadn't told me yet.

"You'll see, (y/n)."

I did see, once we were inside the terminal. It wasn't hard to figure out when we went to the area where we were supposed to wait for our plane. "We're going to Italy?"

"I wanted to take you to some tropical island, but I couldn't pull that one off" He replied. "I figured Italy would be the next best thing. And since it's off-season, we got a deal on the flight and the hotel"

Off-season was right. It was summer, and the weather on the national morning news show had said it would be over ninety degrees in Italy that day. I just hoped that he had gotten us a hotel with air conditioning.

We finally boarded the plane and were led to seats in the last row. "Perfect" He said.

"Perfect for what?" I settled into the seat between him and the window.

"Perfect for us to have a little fun on the way"

"What kind of fun?"

He ran his hand up my thigh. "This kind"

"Colonello, we're on a plane with people around."

"And we wouldn't be the first to play a little. I'll ask the attendant for a blanket once we take off, and we'll see what kind of trouble we can get into. After all, isn't this trip supposed to be about spicing up our marriage?"

I hated those words. He's last version of spicing up our marriage had been to encourage me to have sex with other men. A couple weeks earlier, I'd put my foot down and told him I was done with that. This trip was supposed to be about getting our marriage back on track. "We're supposed to relax and work on being a couple," I said.

"And we're going to, but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun. Couples have fun, don't they?"

"Sure, I guess."

When the plane took off, I closed my eyes and clutched his hand. I hadn't flown often, and I always hated take offs and landings. Once we were in the air, I was fine.

The attendants started making their way down the aisles, offering drinks and snacks. When one finally got to us, He said, "My wife's a little cold. Could you get us a blanket?"

"Of course, sir." She looked a little suspicious; the temperature in the cabin was comfortable, not cold. But she left and returned a moment later with a blanket, which He spread over both of us.

Once the attendant walked away, his hand under the blanket found its way to my upper thigh. He lightly rubbed my thigh in a way that he knew made me crazy, and I felt my pussy moisten. "Stop it," I whispered. "You don't know what you're doing to me."

"I know exactly what I'm doing, and I'm enjoying every second of it," he replied. "Don't tell me you don't like it."

That was exactly what I wanted to tell him, but he knew me too well. New experiences excited me, and this was definitely something new. We might get caught; any of the passengers could see us if they went to the lavatory. And I was sure the flight attendants had experience figuring out when passengers were attempting to join the mile-high club. But the idea of being caught didn't scare me. On the contrary, it made me wetter.

He slid his hand up to cover my crotch. Through my skirt, he pressed against my clit. I stifled a moan; whether I wanted to or not, I had to be quiet. That got a lot harder when He slid his hand up under my skirt and inside my panties. He fingered me and whispered, "Do you want to be fucked?"

"Yes," I said softly. "But there's no way we can."

"Sure there is. Plenty of people do it." He pushed a finger into my wetness. "You know you want to try it."

"We'd get caught."

"Maybe, maybe not. Do you dare?"

I looked up the aisle. The flight attendants were nowhere nearby; the other passengers weren't paying any attention to us. "How would we do it?" I asked. I was sure He must have seen a porn movie about airplane sex; he certainly seemed to watch enough porn.

He moved, and I heard the whisper of his zipper going down. "Take off your panties. You can sit on my lap."

"Yeah, that wouldn't look suspicious at all."

"No one will look. Please, (y/n)?"

I did want to try it. Even though I was afraid of being seen, the idea of fucking Him here excited me. And it was something new and interesting that didn't involve any other men, which made it even better.

I lifted my ass and slid off my panties. Then I stood, careful to keep the blanket in front of me, and raised my skirt. "Go ahead," He said softly. "I'm holding up my member. Sit down on it."

Facing away from him, I carefully lowered myself onto his lap. His member slid easily into my wet pussy, and I forced myself not to groan with contentment. I slowly raised and lowered myself, enjoying the feeling of his member, of knowing that people were just a few feet away and none of them knew what was going on.

He put his hands on my hips to move me faster. "What do you think, (y/n)?" he asked. "Is this hot?"

"Mm-hmm," I murmured.

"Do you want me to cum in you?"

"Yes."

"Are you close? Because I don't think I can hold back much longer. This is too fucking hot."

"That's okay." I didn't feel like I could cum; it would be too hard to stay quiet. "Go ahead and cum if you want to."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Move a little faster if you can."

I did, very carefully, grateful for his hands keeping me from losing my balance. "I'm cumming," he whispered after a moment, and I felt his member twitch inside me.

I lifted myself off him and moved back to my own seat. Quickly I found my panties and put them back on; it had occurred to me a moment too late that He's cum would leak out of me and onto my skirt. "I need to go to the bathroom and clean up," I said. He laughed and moved so I could get past him into the aisle.

* * *

When the plane landed, we were the last ones off. He collected our luggage and we went outside to meet our hotel's limo. The air was heavy and hot. "Hope there's air conditioning where we're going," I said to him.

"There is." He led me to a van painted with the name of our hotel. "I got the best place I could. I want this trip to be all about you, (y/n). About your wants and needs, and about making it up to you for putting you through all that with the other guys."

"All that?" I repeated. He'd convinced me to fuck three other men, including a threesome with two of them, while he watched. I'd enjoyed the sex, I had to admit that, but I hadn't enjoyed how I'd felt afterward. But I'd kept doing it because it made him happy and because it was a new experience. Until then, I'd only ever had sex with him and I'd been curious about what other men would be like in bed. I wasn't curious anymore. At least they'd all used condoms.

The van driver got out and helped him and a couple of other passengers load luggage into the van. He and I got in and sat in the back seat. "You know what I mean," He said softly so no one else would overhear. "I know you enjoyed being with those guys, but I also know you don't want to do it anymore, and I'm sorry I pushed it in the first place."

"It's over now," I said. "You'd just better never plan anything like that again."

"I won't. That's what this trip is about. When I asked you to be with Reborn, it was about spicing up our marriage, and do you remember what you said at first?"

"I said couples don't need other people to spice up their marriage."

"Exactly. So while we're on this trip, maybe we can spend some time finding other ways to spice things up. And maybe you'll let me make it up to you. We can focus just on each other, and we'll do whatever you want to do."

"Right now, I want to get to the hotel and change my clothes." The skirt and blouse I'd worn were far too warm for the weather, and my panties were uncomfortably damp from the mix of my juices and his cum.

The hotel was only a few minutes from the airport. While He checked us in, I sat in one of the upholstered chairs near the desk and enjoyed the air conditioning. Finally He handed me a key card and said, "We're on the fourth floor. Lead the way."

Our room was gorgeous. We had a suite: a large sitting area with a couch, chair, and 30-inch TV along with a microwave, mini-fridge, and sink, and another room with a king-sized bed, two bureaus, and a smaller TV. Through the window, between other buildings, I caught glimpses of the ocean. "colonello, how on earth did you afford this?" I asked.

"Credit cards, plus I've been saving for a vacation for us," He replied.

"You didn't tell me about that."

"It was supposed to be a surprise."

"It is." I hugged him so hard I almost knocked the breath out of him. "Thank you, honey."

He kissed the top of my head. "You're welcome, (y/n). You deserve it."

"I think I'm going to shower before I change." I opened my suitcase and took out a tank top, shorts, and clean panties.

"Want company in the shower?"

"Not this time. Maybe later." I winked. "I don't want to get dirty while I'm trying to clean up."

"Okay, okay." He picked up the TV remote and sat down.

The bathroom was a typical hotel bathroom, with a tub and shower. I turned on the shower, then changed my mind and flipped the switch to fill the tub with lukewarm water. I was sweaty from just the short time we'd spent outside, and a nice relaxing soak was exactly what I needed. While the tub filled, I checked out the supplies that the hotel had left on the counter. The soap was lavender-scented, and along with that and the shampoo, there were bottles of scented lotion and two packages of bath salts. I opened one of the packages and emptied it into the water. The smell of lavender filled the small room.

When the tub was filled, I stripped off my sweaty clothes and cum-soaked panties and stepped in. I settled into the water and closed my eyes, ignoring the fact that the ends of my hair were getting wet since I hadn't put it up. The water and its scent were so relaxing that I must have dozed off; the next thing I knew, someone was pounding on the door. "(y/n)? Are you all right?"

I sighed. I'd been having a lovely dream that I now couldn't remember. "Yes, just taking a bath."

"Can I come in?"

"I guess so."

The door opened and He entered, wearing only a pair of boxers. "I thought you were just going to take a quick shower," he said. "I want to wash up too."

"Sorry," I said. "I'll get out."

"No, stay. Are you enjoying your bath?"

"Yeah. I was enjoying my nap, too, till you knocked."

"Were you playing with yourself?"

"No, I was sleeping."

"Too bad. This looks like a nice place to play." He reached into the water and rubbed my nipples. "Do you want me to play with you? I'd like to get you off, since you didn't cum on the plane."

"You think you can get me off?"

"Hell, yes."

I spread my legs. "Then try it."

He played with my boobs until I was soaked, a wetness that had nothing to do with the bath. Then he slipped his hand between my legs. He pressed a finger against my clit and held it for a few seconds, until I whimpered. "You don't like that?" he asked.

"I want to cum."

"Ah. So I should do this."

He flicked my clit, slowly but building to faster, until the friction plus the tension of not having cum earlier made me explode. " fuck, yes!" I cried.

"You liked that, huh?" he said.

"Yes, I did." I caught my breath and got out of the tub. "Okay. You take your shower, and then we'll go find out what kind of night life they have around here."

"You don't want to shower with me?"

I held up my hand so he could see my wrinkled fingers. "I think I'm overloaded on water for now, thanks."

While He showered, I changed into a sundress that I'd bought especially for the trip. It was green lightweight cotton, spaghetti straps with a knee-length skirt, and I looked amazing in it as far as I was concerned. He hadn't seen it yet; hopefully he'd think so too.

When he came out of the shower, his eyes widened. "(y/n), you're gorgeous! No matter where we go, all the men are going to want you."

"Which is not why I'm wearing this."

"I didn't mean that."

"Yes, you did. You're still hoping that I'll hook up with someone on this vacation, aren't you? Even though we've agreed no more extracurricular activities. Even though I've made it clear that I'm done playing around. God, you just don't get it, do you?" I was furious. If I had any clue where he'd put the plane tickets, I would have taken mine and gone straight back to the airport.

"(y/n)..." He sighed. "Okay. I was thinking that way. But I know we're finished with that. I'm sorry that you're so upset about what you've done. I wish I'd never thought of it, because I know you enjoyed it, but I know it bothers you that you enjoyed it."

"Damn right it does."

"I like the idea of other men watching you and thinking how sexy you are. I'm sorry, but I'm always going to be turned on by that. That doesn't mean I want you to fuck anyone else anymore"

I sat on the bed. "Our marriage didn't need improving."

"You'd never been with anyone else, and I'd done some things that I was ashamed to tell you because you were so innocent about stuff like that. And no offense, but it seemed like we were doing the same things over and over again in bed. I wanted to try something new."

"The vibrator was something new that I would have been happier with," I said. "You're right, Besides, sex on the plane was something new, right?"

"Yeah, and it was a very enjoyable something new."

"So why can't we do things like that? Why can't we find new places to have sex, or new positions or that kind of thing?"

"We can. Is that what you want?"

"Yes. That's what I want."

He pulled me to my feet and into his arms. He kissed me deeply, his tongue exploring my mouth, then let me go and said, "If that's what you want, that's what we'll do. No more involving other people, I promise. Just us having fun exploring what we like. Okay?"

I nodded. "I can do that."

And that was what we spent the rest of our vacation doing. We fucked in the shower. We fooled around in restaurants and cabs. We spent one entire day in bed in our room, trying every position we could think of. And we proved to ourselves that we could spice up our marriage without adding other people.

Too bad we figured it out too late.


End file.
